Can I be your comfort?
by Marisa-sama
Summary: Arhur I want you to know that you're not alone." she said as she lifted his face,"I'm here" she whispered as she got closer... ArthurXOC PLEASE REVIEW!


Marisa-sama's second story!!!! I was planning to write something else but the plot bunnies came an attacked me and this is what came up.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers.

~~Thanks~~

* * *

"Arthur please open up…" Terra said as she knocked on the door. The Brit just recently came from the Revolutionary War and when Terra went to comfort him he quickly walked past her and to his house. Terra was sad, yes but that didn't give her a reason to go to his house and try again. Right now here she was trying to get Arthur's door to unlock so she can go in and comfort the man. "Go away!" he yelled as Terra tried to speak again. "He's impossible…" Terra whispered and sighed, "I guess I have no other choice" she said as she removed a pin from her hair.

"I'm coming in Arthur…" she said as she moved the pin calmly inside the lock. "I hope you can forgive me for doing this" she said as walked in calmly. "Why won't you just leave!" he screamed as he saw her come forward. Terra didn't like the look in his eyes but kept herself calm, she leaned forward and hugged him. "I won't leave because I don't like seeing you like this" she said as she hugged him tighter. Arthur didn't respond but just stayed in her embrace.

"Arthur, it was for his own good…" she started but stopped when she saw something roll down Arthur's cheek. "He left me, he promised me we will be together always but he left me!" he said as his voice faded to a small whisper. "Arthur" Terra said as she let him go," there is something I have to tell you."

"Tell me?" Arthur said as he sat up straight and looked at the girl. Terra swallowed and looked at him. "H-He didn't get the idea of freedom just like that, he told me that you didn't have time for him anymore and that he felt like he was a bother. Even though you bought him almost everything he wished for he said he needed something else, something you couldn't offer him." Terra said as she remembered the conversation she had with Alfred before the famous Boston Tea Party.

*Flashback*

"_So you are really going to do it?" Terra asked as she sipped her tea calmly. "Of course, if he keeps taxing me like this he might as well get what he deserves." Alfred said as he put the last touches on his costume. "Alfred does he really deserve this or are you doing this to get his attention?" she said as she watched the young man tense. Terra knew she had hit his weak spot and decided to stay quiet until he answered._

"_I used to love him so much… he was my big brother and my father but now" he stopped as he gazed at her, "Now I see that he has abused my country for too long" he said as he stood up, "Wasn't I only a bother for the Great Kingdom of Great Britain? Don't you think so Terra" he stared at her and Terra saw the small regret in his eyes. "Alfred" Terra said as she stood up and opened the door that confided them from the outside world. She went to the harbor, tea still in hand, and stopped. "If you do this there is no turning back..." she said as she turned around. "I know that perfectly" Alfred said with a smile. Terra knew she lost it when she grabbed her tea cup and dumped her remaining tea to the sea, "Then let the party begin."_

_*_End of flashback*

Arthur shuddered, "No…No! You're lying! He was happy with me! I always told him I loved him!" he screamed as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "S-Sure but" she said a little afraid, "did you show it? Aside from all the toys did you really show him your love?" Arthur griped lessened as he collapsed under the girl. "Arthur!" she said worriedly as she picked him up. "Miss Terra…I loved him so much…why?" he said in between sobs. "His wings grew too much…he himself grew too much…it was time for him go."

Terra held the superpower in her arms as she comforted him. "Arthur, I want you to know that you're not alone" she said as she lifted his face, "I'm here" she said as she got closer and their lips meet in a ghostly kiss. Arthur eyes widened but let them close as he leaned in closer but as soon as he moved, she drew back and gave him another kiss on the forehead. "Always..." she finished as she motioned him to stand up. He did as he was told and laid down on his bed, "Miss Terra can you please stay here?" he asked shyly as he reached a hand to touch her arm.

Terra smiled and laid down with him she watched him close his eyes as he fell asleep, knowing that she wouldn't leave this place until he was fully recovered. "_Alfred…you were too big for him weren't you but you still love him don't you?" _she thought as she looked at the old nation. "_But, both you, me and him now share something in common" _she said as she moved so that she could lay in her back.

"A scar will heal but the spiritual pain will always be there" she whispered as she felt her eyes flutter close. "_Tomorrow will be better Arthur, I promise." _She thought as she drifted off into sleep. So there laid Mother Earth with broken hearted nation. But somewhere else a newly found nation recovered from his victory and came home.

"Arthur…" Alfred said as he felt the water in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to grow on my own…I hope one day you can forgive me" he whispered as he laid down in his bed. Those three people had one thing in common and that was the scar that marked their backs, saying that this is where the happy family ended and a big war began.

* * *

So!!!!!!! How do you people like it! I wanted to write some angst because, well, just because. Also I am taking request!!! So leave it all to me! I hope everybody enjoyed this story and please review!!!!

~~Marisa-sama~~

P.S: I'm having a contest debating whether Arthur and Terra should be together…what do you guys think?? I f you have any thoughts please give them to me.


End file.
